


Anything for you...

by Lawless_bard



Series: Anything for you... [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bingo Fill, F/F, Go team knights!, Kinkalot 2020, Pining, Sexy Thoughts, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020. Bingo fill: UnrequitedGwen looked at her own hands in the dim light of her cottage. They were good hands, honest hands she thought, for honest work. Delicate enough for sewing, careful enough for serving, strong enough for smithing. She wondered if Morgana saw them that way but then quickly chastised herself for allowing her mind to wonder. Right, back to the day…
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Anything for you... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905931
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Anything for you...

Gwen sank into her lonely little bed in relief. It had been a long arduous day, and although tomorrow was her day off, she knew she would have to spend it ensuring that work at the forge was completed. Of course, she was not permitted to be a blacksmith in her own name, but she still needed to oversee her new apprentice who would soon be given the privilege of the title ‘Smith’ despite it being her own name.

She stretched out her tired legs as best she could in the space she had and stared up at the ceiling, turning over the events of the day methodically, and logically, so that hopefully her exhausted mind would relax. She started from the beginning, near dawn she had ensured the materials and designs for a shield were laid out ready for when her apprentice arrived. She had then eaten her breakfast, and there was still a reasonable amount of grain left to make bread, so she ought to do that first thing tomorrow before the communal oven got too busy. She had then gathered some flowers on her walk up to the castle with a view of cheering up Morgana’s room. Gwen turned this event over a couple of times in her mind. Morgana’s sweet smile when she woke to see Gwen quietly arranging them in a vase for her next to the breakfast she had laid out, the way she had leaned to smell them, gathering her long dark beautiful hair behind her neck with one pale elegant hand.

Gwen looked at her own hands in the dim light of her cottage. They were good hands, honest hands she thought, for honest work. Delicate enough for sewing, careful enough for serving, strong enough for smithing. She wondered if Morgana saw them that way but then quickly chastised herself for allowing her mind to wonder. Right, back to the day…

She had sat with Morgana as she had eaten, sewing, and listening to her low clear voice tell her of her strange dreams and how she hoped Gaius would be able to find something different to help her sleep better. That had made Gwen study her lady’s face a little closer. Yes, the tell-tale signs of a poor night’s sleep were there, a violet smudge under each eye. After, she had left warm rose scented water for Morgana, having been assured that she wasn’t needed for help with dressing until later. Gwen then visited Gaius and Merlin, and helped them collect herbs for Morgana’s tonic, she had even managed to find quite a bit of chamomile which might help, at least in a tea if Gaius didn’t need it.

Later, after Morgana had suffered through a ride and a lunch with King Uther and then a banquet with the entire court, she had given Gwen a particularly soft warm smile when presented with the tea. It had made Gwen blush to be gazed at so. “You’re so good to me Gwen,” she had said. The words made Gwen feel warm inside just remembering them. "Anything for you my lady," Gwen had replied with a quick curtsy. She tried then and failed not to turn over the events where Gwen had dressed or undressed Morgana that day. Gwen knew that these were events that made her usually calm and professional demeanour falter. She always tried to concentrate carefully during each one so that her mind would only be on the task, nothing else. Not her smooth curves, and delicate bones. Not her rose pink nipples, or tiny brown freckles in hidden places. Unfortunately, that often meant that she missed what was said if Morgana spoke to her, but usually if she hummed in agreement it was alright.

It wasn’t alright, not really. She was a servant to the most eligible, beautiful, clever woman in the kingdom and hopelessly in love with her. She knew there was no future for them, and even if the feelings were returned, which they weren’t, what good would it do? She thought of how different her life might be if she were a man. She would have the right to work under her own name at the forge, she could do it full time and improve further on her skill. But then she would no longer have time to work at the castle, to see Morgana, to listen to her clever passionate words and bask in her gentle praise, the kind that she knew was only reserved for moments when they were alone, moments where Morgana didn’t have to be on edge, quicker witted then the men and with a tongue sharper than any of their swords. She thought of what it would be like to be without those quiet moments when she dressed her, trusted with her soft creamy body.

This time Gwen let herself continue thinking about that. She thought of the sounds Morgana might make if she were to lean and kiss the back of her neck, how her eyes might grow dark if she were to lay her down and continue kissing, down, down, down to the softly curled dark hair that covered her sex. Would she moan if Gwen dipped her tongue to Morgana’s pink folds? Would she find them already wet for her?

Gwen then imaged what Morgana would say if she found out that her servant was lusting after her like the rest of the men, and quailed to think of that scathing look being cast upon herself. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she was not going to be able to get a good night’s sleep after all.


End file.
